


not reasonable

by Constellation



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Jaegercon Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellation/pseuds/Constellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t tell anyone, because you have no business to. It’s only a crush, it'll pass like every previous one, at least that’s what you hope. You have work to do, people to meet, trainings to go through. You want to be a Jaeger pilot and you <i>will</i> be a Jaeger pilot, and no such petty thing as a crush will stop you. You work and you meet and you train, and then you go to bed late at night and dream about green eyes and ruffled hair and you kicking his arse and him fucking you against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not reasonable

You are near ecstatic to meet him for the first time because you’ve heard so much about him. He’s a genius, a constantly burning mind, second youngest student ever to be admitted to MIT and able to build a computer from scraps. He’s famous and crazy and you want to know more about him, but when you actually see him you are confused because he won’t stop talking and bounces around like a bunny from that old battery commercial and argues with everybody and is tattooed all over and is everything you never imagined. You thought he’d be like Dr Gottlieb, who is cold and peaceful and doesn’t talk much, but instead you get a nine year old on a sugar rush who occasionally plays Rammstein so loud that the whole Shatterdome echoes.

*

No more than twenty hours later, when you’re wandering around Jaegers because you can’t sleep, you find him dancing around Cherno Alpha, drunk and buck naked, singing _"Reise Reise"_ on the top of his lungs. He tries to kiss you, multiple times, so you kick his sorry arse before dragging him back to his laboratory where he falls asleep next to kaiju samples. You decide to leave him there for some other poor sleepless fellow to find, and wonder what made him to get a kaiju tattooed on his butt.

*

You check on him the following morning, when he’s already up and working (and, luckily, dressed). He flushes crimson red when he sees you and attempts to stutter an apology, and turns even brighter red when you response with a smile. He makes you coffee while blabbering about kaijus – it’s too strong and too sugary, but you don’t mind – and he’s so very obviously trying to show off that you can’t but laugh. He asks you to call him Newt like everybody else does, so you keep it in mind to call him Dr Newton every single time you can.

*

You slowly grow used to him over the weeks and months you have to deal with him, but that doesn’t mean you won’t be surprised by him every so often. You don’t think you’ll ever understand how he and Dr Gottlieb haven’t murdered each other yet, or at least why they won’t ask for separate labs instead of dividing it with duct tape. He never stays still and he never stops insulting people (especially Gottlieb), but you feel like you could forgive him everything when you see the look on his face after every kaiju kill. When kaiju examples arrive in the lab and he gets to dig in them, his whole face lights up so bright that you feel like maybe you should have let him kiss you after all.

*

You have dreams which make you wake up with a permanent blush on your face. Of course it’s not the first time in your life you’ve had such, you’ve had plenty and some of these have even made sense, but it doesn’t mean they get less embarrassing. You don’t bear to look him in the eye the mornings after you’ve had one of those again, so instead you make him coffee (black, no sugar... freak) even when you think that he should never have another ounce of caffeine again, and he smiles at you so brightly and shows you his newest experiment results while Dr Gottlieb scoffs at him, and you can’t get it out of your head that you’d fuck him right there and then if he’d let you.

*

You don’t tell anyone, because you have no business to. It’s only a crush, it'll pass like every previous one, at least that’s what you hope. You have work to do, people to meet, trainings to go through. You want to be a Jaeger pilot and you _will_ be a Jaeger pilot, and no such petty thing as a crush will stop you. You work and you meet and you train, and then you go to bed late at night and dream about green eyes and ruffled hair and you kicking his arse and him fucking you against a wall.

*

Stacker is going to pick up Becket, _the_ Becket. One of the two only people ever who have managed to drive a Jaeger alone and survived it. He’s _the_ Becket, and you can barely conceal your excitement about meeting him. You tell Newt about it, your eyes gleaming, but all he does is raise an eyebrow and look slightly disappointed as he’s messing around with his kaiju pieces, and you want to smack him for not being a slightest bit excited about it, because it’s Becket, it’s Raleigh Becket, he’s a hero, he’s a legend. You turn to leave because now you’re pissed off at him, but he stands in your way and when you try to push him away, he tries to kiss you instead. You kick his sorry arse – again – and leave anyway, but your heart is rapidly beating in your throat because fuck, he’s an idiot, but he’s an idiot you like so very much, he’s _your_ idiot. He shouldn’t try to kiss you to calm you down, you won’t let him gaslight you, but you _want_ him to kiss you. It’s not reasonable, but you don’t want to be reasonable right now, you just want him to understand why you’re so thrilled to meet the Becket.

*

You never get to kiss him, and you find yourself more disappointed than you should be. You know you wouldn’t be able to stand him beside you, you wouldn’t have the same connection with him you have with Raleigh, you wouldn't love him like you love Raleigh, but you still want to know how it would be to kiss one Newton Geiszler. Mostly, you wonder if he's disappointed too.


End file.
